Who is the Flash ?
by HarHer DrayAll
Summary: La singularité apparait, et Barry s'en occupe seul, révélant malencontreusement son identité à Central City


Les habitants de Central City arrêtèrent toutes leurs activités, dans la crainte des évènements. Evènements qui les dépassent complètement. Certains ne comprenaient pas. D'autres ne voulaient pas comprendre. Mais tous, autant qu'ils soient, faisaient exactement la même chose.

Ils regardaient l'étrange…. Trou noir ?... qui était littéralement en train d'aspirer tout ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Même l'un des gratte-ciel les plus grands de la ville commençait à se décomposer, et s'envoler vers ce trou.

Ils avaient compris. Ils ont tous compris. Qu'ils soient honnêtes, voleurs, ou encore méta-humains, ils ont tous compris. Aujourd'hui serait la fin de Central City. Certaines personnes se serrèrent dans les bras, d'autres prirent leur téléphone pour filmer cet évènement…

En parlant de filmer, il y avait actuellement un hélicoptère d'une émission de télé, une émission sur le sport. A son bord, un équipage, qui comptait juste filmer le match de Base-ball dans le stadium, non loin de l'endroit où ce trou noir est apparu. Et maintenant, le pilote est en train de lutter contre cette tempête, pour essayer de s'en sortir, tandis que l'équipe de tournage filmait le trou noir. L'émission était en direct sur tous les écrans de la ville. Personne ne pouvait l'éviter.

Certains avaient perdus espoir, d'autres essayaient de passer leurs derniers moments au mieux qu'ils pouvaient, en famille par exemple. Et il y en avait d'autres, quelques-uns, qui étaient en train de se demander comment résoudre cette catastrophe.

« Comment la singularité a-t-elle pu se créer ? » Demanda Cisco Ramon, un jeune scientifique d'une vingtaine d'années.

« Je ne sais pas ! Probablement le fait que Barry n'ait pas changé le passé. » Supposa le professeur Stein, un vieil homme aux cheveux gris.

« Et dû au fait que le portail était instable. » Ajouta Ronnie Roland, un jeune homme musclé.

Le reste des personnes l'accompagnant se composait de Caitlin Snow, une jeune et belle bio-ingénieur et médecin. Elle se tenait à côté d'un grand homme noir : le détective Joe West. Il était accompagné de sa 'petite fille' Iris West.

Et bien entendu, derrière eux se tenait Barry Allen, A.K.A. Flash.

Et comme le héros de Central City, et suivant bien son surnom, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour résoudre ce problème. Finalement, il se mit à courir.

« BARRY NON ! » S'écria Caitlin, tout en essayant, en vain, de le rattraper.

Le peuple de central city vit alors un flou orange grimper l'immeuble se tenant en dessous du trou noir, puis se jeter dans ce dernier, tout en y tournant en rond, à une vitesse hallucinante. Une petite lueur d'espoir commençait à naitre au fond du cœur des gens, et ils regardèrent tous leur héros essayer de les sauver.

Barry était en train de courir, plus vite qu'il n'ait jamais couru. Il allait peut-être plus vite encore, que lorsqu'il a remonté le temps pour aller sauver sa mère. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal, avec l'effort, mais son mental le faisait aller encore plus vite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » Demanda Iris.

« Il tourne à contresens dans la singularité ! » Réalisa Cisco.

« Et en faisant ça il… » Commença Ronnie.

« Il ferme la singularité ! C'est du génie ! » Finit le professeur Stein.

« Mais il va trop vite ! Mon costume ne supportera pas cette vitesse je le crains ! » S'exclama Cisco.

« Il a éteint son casque ! » Caitlin attira l'attention de tout le monde.

« Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? » S'écria Iris.

Et ce fut Joe et Cisco qui le réalisèrent en premier. Et, aux vues de leurs visages les autres comprirent assez rapidement pourquoi.

« Il ne pense pas y rester » Fit Caitlin, sombrement, les larmes aux yeux

« Mais pourquoi il fait ça ? On peut l'aider » Fit Ronnie

« NON ! Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, je ne peux pas te reperdre ! » Hurla Caitlin, tout en retenant le bras de Ronnie

« Elle a raison Ronald. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? » Ironisa Stein

Ils regardèrent alors, impuissant, le flou orange que Barry était en train de créer.

« Regardez ! Ça fonctionne ! La taille de la singularité diminue ! »

« Il y arrive ! Allez Barry tu peux le faire ! » Encouragea Caitlin

Ronnie regarda Caitlin sceptiquement, puis aperçu quelque chose.

« Les gars, Barry passe à la télé ! » Il pointa du doigt vers les écrans géants.

Et en effet, ils pouvaient voir Barry, ou plutôt le sillage de lumière qu'il laissait derrière lui.

« C'est l'hélicoptère ! Il le filme ! »

Sur tous les écrans de la ville, l'exploit de Barry était en train d'être rediffusé. Tout le monde pouvait observer que leur héros faisait tout pour eux. Puis Cisco s'exclama

« J'avais raison ! Le costume ne résiste pas ! Surtout le masque, c'est le plus fragile pour la friction ! »

Il avait raison. Le masque de Flash commençait à se désintégrer, laissant apparaitre le visage de Barry.

Puis subitement, la singularité se referma. Le groupe d'amis applaudit. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras pour fêter cette petite victoire, lorsque Caitlin réalisa ce qui allait se passer, et tomba à genoux.

« Cait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » S'inquiéta Iris, en s'agenouillant près de la jolie scientifique.

« Barry…. Il va tomber…. » Pleura cette dernière.

« Et vu la hauteur, même avec sa super guérison, la chute risque d'être fatale… » Réalisa Joe, en tombant à genoux également.

C'est ce que semblait comprendre tout Central City.

La scène suivante se passa alors au ralenti pour toutes les personnes. L'image, filmée depuis l'hélicoptère, d'un Barry Allen inconscient, en train de tomber vers le sol, depuis plusieurs centaines de mètres de hauteur, se précipitant vers une mort certaine.

L'action ne dura toutefois que quelques secondes avant que Flash ne heurte le sol. L'image s'arrêta là. Le groupe d'amis se précipita alors vers l'endroit de l'impact, pour y découvrir une foule de personne. Ils se faufilèrent un chemin à travers cette foule, pour voir le corps de Flash, sans son masque, au centre. Caitlin hurla et se précipita près de son ami.

Elle tomba à genoux près de lui.

« NOOOOON BARRY ! » Elle essaya de prendre son pouls, mais elle n'y arrivait pas dans son état de panique.

Soudain, il y eut un mouvement dans la foule, et tout le monde s'écarta. Caitlin leva les yeux et vit une équipe venant de l'hôpital voisin s'approcher de Barry. Ils arrivèrent rapidement auprès de son corps, et écartèrent doucement Caitlin, ou Ronnie vint la prendre dans ses bras.

Mais elle se défit de l'emprise des bras de son ex-fiancé, et se mit aux côtés des médecins et infirmiers. Elle n'était peut-être pas en état de travailler sur Barry, mais elle pouvait au moins donner des conseils de tout ce qu'elle à appris au cours de son temps avec lui.

Oliver Queen et Félicity Smoak étaient actuellement en train de regarder les images. Felicity était en en pleurs dans les bras du sauveur de Central City, tandis que ce dernier était sous le choc. Un de ses meilleurs amis venait de sauver une ville, peut-être même la planète, mais il y avait peu de chance qu'il survivait.

Il se leva, et pris une bouteille de whisky, et s'en versa un grand verre, avant de le vider d'un trait. Il regarda le fond vide de son verre, perdu dans ses pensées. Et d'ailleurs, il ne savait que penser. Barry Allen était le seul en qui Oliver pouvait réellement faire part de ses doutes, en ce qui concerne leur statut de héros. 'Les mecs comme nous n'obtiennent pas la fille Barry…' qu'il pensait.

Peu de gens le savait, et il pensait qu'en fait seulement deux personnes le savaient, mais lui et Barry était en contact constant l'un avec l'autre. Barry était d'un grand soutien quand il s'agit de recueillir des informations pour Oliver (merci la super vitesse) quand ce dernier en avait besoin rapidement, et il donner de précieux conseils à Barry pour plusieurs autres questions. En fait, Oliver est la seule personne au monde à savoir que lui et Barry ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre.

En effet, Oliver Queen assumait son passé d'assassin, de tueur de sang-froid et pire encore. Mais il avait changé, et essayé de ne plus tuer. Mais comme il en avait déjà parlé avec son amie Sara Lance, un tueur reste un tueur, et il sait qu'il pourrait encore commettre un meurtre, pour sauver sa famille par exemple.

Et pour Barry, c'était bel et bien le cas. Il avait surpris, en utilisant sa super vitesse, un mec en train de violer une jeune fille. 'Elle ressemblait tellement à la femme que j'aime' avait dit Barry. Et il avait perdu le contrôle. Sa main s'était enfoncée dans le cœur de ce monstre avant qu'il n'ait même eut le temps de le réaliser.

Barry s'en était voulu directement, et avait couru voir Arrow pour parler. C'était Oliver qui l'avait aidé, et ça, juste les deux le savent.

Mais maintenant, Oliver est inquiet. Il venait probablement de perdre son ami le plus proche, peut-être même plus proche que John Diggle. Il venait de perdre l'ami avec qui il pouvait être lui-même, sans avoir peur de blesser.

Oliver posa son verre, pris ses clés, et se dirigea vers sa voiture, direction Central City. Il fut surpris de voir Théa l'attendant, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient proches, alors il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Joe, Ronnie et Cisco sont en train de regarder, impuissant, les médecins qui s'acharnent sur le corps de Barry, tandis que Caitlin leur criait des instructions. Iris est tombée à genoux et pleurait. Le professeur Stein, peut-être le seul encore un peu lucide malgré son choc, essayait de faire en sorte que les journalistes présents ne prennent pas de vidéo, en vain.

« Son cœur s'est arrêté ! Défibrillateur vite ! » Cria un infirmier.

La foule était mortellement silencieuse. Les seuls bruits qu'il y a sont les dialogues des médecins, et le bourdonnement du défibrillateur.

Malgré quelques charges, le cœur de Barry ne redémarra pas… Les médecins réessayèrent plusieurs fois, mais ce fut toujours sans succès. Finalement, ils abandonnèrent, et l'un d'eux annonça

« Flash, heure du décès… 17h37… »

« NOOOOOOON BARRY NOOOON ! » Cria Caitlin, tout en donnant des coups de poings sur le torse du jeune Allen, espérant qu'il revienne à la vie subitement. Finalement, elle se pencha sur son torse et se mit à pleurer sur lui, sur sa mort…

Iris et Joe était finalement à bout, et se tenaient mutuellement, dans une veine tentative de réconfort. Cisco s'assit à terre, le regard dans le vide. Ronnie essaya d'aller chercher Caitlin, mais le professeur Stein le retint, et lui fit un petit 'non' de la tête.

Le son des pleurs et des chuchotements est en train de se lever dans la foule. Ils ne connaissaient pas Barry Allen, mais ils connaissaient Flash, et il avait donné sa vie pour sauver la leur. C'est un coup dur, pour n'importe quel habitant avec un peu de sens moral.

Soudain, Caitlin sentit une main sur son épaule qui l'amena à se relever. Elle ne reconnut pas la personne, qui est une jeune fille avec des cheveux blonds platine. Cette jeune fille dégagea Caitlin du corps de Barry, avec plus ou moins de résistance de la scientifique de Star Labs, mais elle y parvint.

Elle se mit à genoux à coté de Barry, et posa ses deux mains sur lui. Des petits crépitements se firent entendre, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que des petits arcs électriques bleus apparaissent autour de la fille.

« C'est pas suffisant, il m'en faut plus ! » Siffla la jeune fille, tout en se concentrant d'avantage.

L'électricité de la ville se dirigea alors vers elle. Ca venait de partout, les lampadaires, les immeubles, même de certaines batteries de téléphone. Puis, subitement, elle leva les mains, et les claqua sur Barry. L'électricité dans l'air entra subitement en Barry, et son corps fit une convulsion involontaire en avant.

Caitlin arrêta de respirer en observant l'effort de la jeune femme, et se concentra sur Barry. Elle s'avança doucement, et plaça provisoirement sa main sur le cœur du jeune homme.

« Il est reparti… » Murmura Caitlin, si bas, que seule la jeune femme et les médecins autour l'entendirent. « IL EST REPARTI ! » Cria-t-elle, faisant reprendre les esprits aux médecins, et recommencer à s'occuper du jeune héros, même si tout semblait mieux. Il semblerait que la super guérison ait même était accélérer, probablement grâce au coup de boost électrique.

Puis finalement, Barry ouvrit les yeux en prenant une grande respiration et en se redressant. Caitlin se jeta dans ses bras, rendant le héros confus, mais il retourna le câlin instinctivement. Il vit que ses amis, non, sa famille était en train de se diriger vers lui.

Puis la foule éclata en applaudissement, pour les héros. Non, pas pour la Team Flash, mais bel et bien pour l'équipe de médecin, ainsi que pour la jeune fille, pour avoir sauvé le supersonique.

« Cette ville a besoin de toi Flash, ou plutôt, Barry Allen. » S'exclama la jeune fille, avant de se lever et de s'éloigner.

Quelques jours plus tard…

« Et c'est pendant ce terrible évènement que notre Héros Flash s'est une nouvelle fois manifesté et nous a tous sauvés. Il est rentré dans ce trou noir, et l'a refermé à l'aide de ses supers pouvoirs. Mais, se faisant, il est également mort suite à sa chute pour nous. » Finit la voix-off, des images montrant le sauvetage de Central City par Flash

« Nous pouvons encore remercier Flash pour son acte incroyable, mais nous pouvons aussi remercier l'équipe médicale, qui n'a pas hésité à venir en aide à notre supersonique. Et un grand merci à cette mystérieuse jeune femme, qui a réussi à redémarrer le cœur de notre Héros. Maintenant, parlons un peu de notre héros. Flash, maintenant connu sous l'identité de Barry Allen, est un justicier sous toutes ses formes. Travaillant officiellement en tant que médecin légiste au centre de polie de Central City, et officieusement en tant que Flash… » Soudain, la télé se coupa, et Barry se retourna. Il aperçut Oliver, la télécommande en main.

« Comment je suis censé continuer Oliver ? Maintenant, tout Central City sait qui je suis. Putain, tout le pays sait qui je suis. » Déprima Barry.

« Tu as su inspirer une grand confiance en Flash, ils ne vont pas la perdre de sitôt, surtout après ces évènements. »

Les deux héros se turent. C'est ce qu'ils appréciaient chez l'autre. Ils se comprenaient mutuellement.

« Et tu n'es pas tout seul, tu as toute ton équipe à tes côtés. » Fit une nouvelle voix, appartenant à Félicity. Elle rentra dans le salon, accompagnée de Théa.

« Mmmh. »

« Surtout qu'en plus, t'étais déjà mignon et craquant avant qu'on sache à quoi tu ressembles, mais maintenant, c'est encore mieux » Fit Théa, souriant

« THEA ! » Réprimanda Oliver

« Mais… »

« Non ! Et puis Barry ? »

« Oui ? » Le supersonique leva les yeux vers Arrow.

« Je me suis trompé, à propos de tu sais quoi. »

« A propos de quoi ? » Demanda Théa.

Oliver se dirigea vers Félicity, et l'embrassa. « Les gars comme nous peuvent obtenir la fille, si ils n'ont pas peur d'eux-mêmes. » Oliver regarda Barry. « Alors maintenant, va chercher ta fille, et continue de sauver Central City ! ».

Il y eut soudainement un flou orange dans l'appartement d'Oliver et quelques papiers s'envolèrent.

'Oliver a raison. Faut que j'arrête de me torturer l'esprit. De toute façon, je n'y arriverait pas sans elle.' Pensa Barry. Alors il courut, aussi vite qu'il pouvait, vers l'appartement de sa fille. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, et mis quelques secondes avant de frapper à la porte.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, laissant apparaitre la femme qu'il désirait tant depuis un moment. Il lui sourit, et elle lui retourna son sourire, avant qu'il ne se penche pour l'embrasser.

Et elle l'embrassa également, passant ses mains derrière son cou. Barry la souleva légèrement, et rentra, avant de fermer l'appartement de Caitlin Snow.


End file.
